


Рождественское печенье - самый простой путь к сердцу Стива

by DieAhnung



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Cooking Class, Gay Bucky Barnes, Multi, Natasha Is a Good Bro, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, chef!bucky
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 04:38:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8783431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieAhnung/pseuds/DieAhnung
Summary: Стив был слегка раздражен, когда Наташа записала его на кулинарные курсы. Как оказалось, это были курсы для пар. Но его раздражение пропало в тот самый момент, когда он увидел Шефа - это был самый привлекательный парень из всех, что ему довелось встречать.Шеф-повар Баки, одинокий Стив и их друзья, которые очень любят лезть не в свое дело.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Snickerdoodles Are the Way to Steve's Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5204567) by [HMSLusitania](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSLusitania/pseuds/HMSLusitania). 



> Примечание автора:   
> Определенно, что-то вышло из под контроля. Он не должен был получиться таким длинным. И уж точно я не собиралась писать его целиком за один день. Поэтому если вы обнаружите ошибки, пожалуйста, сообщите мне о них. Это моя первая работа по данному фандому, хотя прочитала я практически все возможное. 
> 
> Все рецепты настоящие (и очень неплохие). 
> 
> Также обратите внимание, что информацию о военном жаргоне я узнала от отца, который служил в морской пехоте в конце семидесятых - начале восьмидесятых и сериала МЭШ (M*A*S*H)
> 
> Примечание переводчика:   
> Это первый опыт перевода фанфикшена вообще.   
> Так что прошу кидаться тапками с умеренной силой)

**Спагетти**

— Это всего лишь кулинарные курсы, — сказала Нат. Они действительно были нужны Стиву для нормальной самостоятельной жизни. Дожив до двадцати восьми лет, Стив так и остался совершенно беспомощным на кухне. Ребенком он постоянно болел, и готовила мама. После того, как болезни остались позади, он был занят кампанией «Вступай в добровольцы», во время которой кормили трижды в день. Его это вполне устраивало, особенно если вспомнить тот случай, когда команде пришлось в течение недели торчать в порту на корабле с морскими пехотинцами без гроша в кармане. Все это время Стиву было проще пробежать четыре мили до базы за едой, чем готовить рис и бобы или полагаться на добрую волю Гейба и Монти.  
— Всего лишь кулинарные курсы, — согласился Стив. — Конечно.  
 _Да. Конечно._  
Он был уверен, что будет жалеть о своих словах всю оставшуюся жизнь.  
Да, это были всего лишь кулинарные курсы.  
 _Для пар._  
А Стив был один как чертов перст.  
Он неловко улыбнулся молодоженам за соседним столом. Они смотрели на него с сочувствием. Он не знал, нравилось ли ему соседство пары, которая-вместе-дольше-чем-можно-себе-представить, но, с другой стороны, они пялились на Стива как на корову, которую обгладывают пираньи.  
Он выдавил из себя улыбку и опустил взгляд. Отсюда определенно нужно валить.  
— Всем добро пожаловать, — сказал шеф. Стив ругнулся себе под нос. Он упустил последний шанс сделать ноги. Занятие началось. Он бы не удивился, если бы узнал, что Нат подстроила это нарочно.  
— Сегодня мы начнем с самых азов, — продолжил шеф. — Соус для спагетти. Клянусь, это очень простой соус для спагетти.  
— Проще, чем открыть банку? — спросил кто-то, вызвав несколько смешков.  
 _«Шесть недель. Один вечер в неделю в течение шести недель,_ — подумал Стив. —  
 _Черт»._  
Шеф рассмеялся, словно ждал, когда Стив поднимет на него глаза. Он был… Стив даже немного растерялся. Шеф был немного ниже Стива, почти такого же телосложения, может быть, немного стройнее. Но сложно было сказать наверняка, пока не увидишь его без одежды ( _«а ты и не увидишь его без одежды»_ , — успокоил Стив раздражающий внутренний голос). Темные, зачесанные назад волосы выглядели бы уместно в сороковых. Даже с другого конца комнаты были видны яркие голубые глаза.  
Все это меркло в сравнении с ямочкой на подбородке и полными губами, заставляющими вспомнить о клубнике. Разумеется, эти мысли возникли от того, что они находились на кулинарных курсах. Стиву понадобилась целая минута, чтобы понять, что шеф продолжил говорить.  
— Ну, нет. Это не проще, чем открыть банку. Но вы точно будете знать, из чего сделан соус, и будете гордиться тем, что сделали его сами. Сейчас возьмите помидоры, лук, чеснок и травы — базилик, орегано, тимьян, розмарин, майоран и шалфей. Кроме того, оливковое и сливочное масло, соль и немного вина.  
Кажется, в квартире Стива ничего подобного сроду не водилось. Кроме, пожалуй, сливочного масла и вина.  
— Я вижу, что некоторые из вас забеспокоились, — сказал шеф, посмотрев в глаза Стиву, и улыбнулся. У Стива задрожали колени. Мужчина из женатой-слишком-долго пары посмотрел на него. — Я хочу сказать, что все эти травы можно легко найти в любой банке со специями, на которой написано «Итальянские травы».  
Раздался смех. Стив тоже тихо фыркнул. Рецепт, если следовать всем инструкциям шефа, действительно оказался простым. Все, что нужно было сделать, это смешать оливковое и сливочное масло на сковороде. После того, как оно нагреется, добавить нарезанный чеснок и лук. Когда лук станет полупрозрачным, добавить помидоры, немного специй, вино и оставить на огне.  
— Многие заморачиваются насчет помидоров, — говорил шеф, пока соус кипел на медленном огне. — В продуктовом магазине вы выбираете красивые отборные помидоры, верно? А желтые, полосатые или пестрые откидываете в сторону, словно из них получится какая-то ерунда.  
Народ засмеялся. Стив только сейчас заметил, что у шефа ярко-зеленый фартук.  
— Когда я делаю соус, обычно использую римские помидоры, — сказал шеф. — У них приятная текстура, их удобно готовить, и они дают исключительный вкус во время готовки. Плюс, они не слишком привлекательно выглядят, поэтому их не жалко резать.  
Он взял в руки один из странных, продолговатых маленьких помидоров, которые лежали на каждом столе. Стив не мог даже представить, как бродит по овощному отделу и выбирает между помидорами «наследственными», Бычье Сердце или черри.  
— Когда мне требуется сохранить форму, я использую помидоры черри или сливовидные, — продолжил шеф. Стив понял, что нужно как можно скорее узнать его имя. Нат могла знать, но он понимал, что гордость не позволит спросить. — Они меньше, но вкус насыщеннее.  
После лекции о помидорах он пошел вдоль столов, нюхая соусы, и сообщил, что пора ставить воду для пасты. Стив занервничал, когда шеф подошел к его столу. Он чувствовал себя как в строю перед командиром.  
— Пахнет здорово, солдат, — сказал шеф. На секунду Стив подумал, что шеф так называет всех, но потом сообразил, что до сих пор не снял свой армейский жетон.  
— Эм, спасибо, сэр, — сказал Стив.  
— Твоя девушка приболела? — спросил шеф.  
Вблизи он выглядел еще лучше. Стив чувствовал его запах, и это очень отвлекало, потому что он пах свежеиспеченным печеньем. А любому, кто пахнет рождественским печеньем, сердце Стива покорялось моментально.  
— Нет-нет, — сказал он. Нат бы высмеяла его. Жестоко высмеяла.  
— Не захотела прийти? — спросил шеф. — Честно, я не кусаюсь.  
— У меня нет девушки, — услышал Стив собственный голос. И испугался, не отразилось ли в глазах желание ударить себя по губам.  
Шеф улыбнулся — действительно очаровательная, шикарная улыбка, черт возьми, — и опустил ложку в соус Стива.  
— Не расстраивайся, — сказал он. — Такие парни, как ты, делают сознательный выбор: служба или личная жизнь.  
Стиву понадобилась минута, чтобы понять, что имел ввиду шеф, и почувствовал такую же радость, как после отмены закона «Не говори — не спросят».  
— Я… — начал Стив.  
— Не волнуйся, — продолжил шеф, впервые смутившись. — Я частенько вмешиваюсь в личную жизнь подопечных. Не стесняйся послать меня подальше, когда надоест.  
Он попробовал соус Стива, на секунду нахмурился и взял бутылку вина. Добавил немного в соус и отошел, чтобы помочь женатой-слишком-долго паре.  
Стив понял: только что он очень сильно влип.

**Куриный суп с лапшой**

— Нат, за что? — простонал Стив, падая лицом на диван и накрывая голову подушкой.  
— Что за что? — раздался голос Клинта где-то над головой Стива.  
— Кулинарные курсы, на которые она меня записала, — объяснил он.  
— Ты должен научиться готовить, Стив, раз у тебя нет жены, которая бы тебя кормила.  
— Так вот зачем я тебе нужен? Только ради самого лучшего кофе и яблок в карамели? — притворно возмутился Клинт.  
— Да, — ответила Наташа. Стив услышал трагический вздох Клинта. — Чем тебе так не нравятся эти курсы?  
— Тем, что они для пар, — объяснил Стив вслух и подумал: « _Ну и тем, что шеф слишком горяч. Я был бы не против, если бы он нагнул меня прямо над плитой_ ». — Я там как дурак один!  
— Ну так возьми с собой Сэма. Или нет, лучше Тони. Забавная была бы картинка.  
Но Стив не хотел брать с собой друзей. Шеф уже знал, что Стив один, а в глазах остальных учеников это выглядело бы попыткой порисоваться. Ну конечно, бедный несчастный парень привел своего друга на кулинарные курсы для пар, чтобы убедить всех, что он не настолько жалок и одинок.  
-Еще не хватало брать кого-нибудь из них, — пробормотал Стив. — Я уже сказал шефу, что у меня никого нет.  
Едва слова сорвались с губ, Стив пожалел о том, что открыл рот. Даже спиной Стив почувствовал, как они переглянулись. Стоило завести разговор о личной жизни Стива, они тут же принимали охотничью стойку.  
— Значит, шеф? — спросил Клинт. — Это он или она?  
— Он, — ответил Стив. — Метр восемьдесят, темные волосы, спортивное телосложение.  
— Хорошо готовит, — добавила Наташа.  
— Не начинай. Я даже не знаю, как его зовут.  
— Печально, Стиви, — сказала она.  
— Печальнее, чем обычно, — вмешался Клинт. Стив снял с головы подушку и запустил в него. Понял, что попал, по радостному лаю Лаки и хихиканью Кэти, сидящей в высоком кресле.  
Потому что черт бы побрал Наташу, Клинта и их идиотское семейное счастье.  
Пегги всю беременность Нат восхищалась тем, что даже когда пришла пора рожать, Наташа выглядела словно на четвертом месяце. Стив всю Наташину беременность из солидарности пил вместе с Клинтом. Остальная часть команды провела это время, гадая, как они назовут ребенка, и делая ставки на то, будет ли имя ребенка русским или американским. Стив сорвал банк — они окрестили ее Катериной, но звали просто Кэти.  
— Ты хоть чему-нибудь там научился? — спросила Наташа.  
— Кажется, да, — ответил Стив.

Он провел остаток недели, переживая из-за своего одиночества. Обычно его не сильно беспокоило. По крайней мере, меньше, чем когда Пегги его бросила или когда они с Дэниелом поженились. На этой неделе ему было особенно тяжело. Особенно когда, придя на работу, он вдруг понял, что Тони и Пеппер — настоящая пара. То же самое можно было сказать про Сэма и Морю, Наташу и Клинта, Монти и Габи, Брюса и Бэтти, Джейн и Тора, и даже Дарси и Дэньер, как бы ни назывались их взаимоотношения.  
И это только в «Старк Индастриз». После встречи команды Щ.И.Т. в среду стало еще хуже — там были еще Фил и Мелинда, Джемма и Лето, Дэйзи и Линкольн, Бобби и Хантер… все было ужасно.  
Стив оказался единственным одиночкой среди всех друзей и знакомых.  
В четверг, к началу занятий, он довел себя почти до отчаяния. Пара молодоженов представилась Стиву как Энджи и Дэвид. Они познакомились еще в начальной школе, когда он дергал ее за косички. Затем долго не вспоминали друг о друге, пока случайно не встретились в Нью-Йорке на прослушивании в одну и ту же пьесу. Стив старательно улыбался в ответ на их дружелюбие и чувствовал себя старым брюзгой.  
— Всем добрый вечер, — сказал шеф, входя в класс и на ходу завязывая фартук. — Посмотрите внимательно на то, что лежит на ваших столах.  
Стив посмотрел. Там лежали сельдерей, морковь, помидоры, лук, половина вареной курицы и лапша.  
— Сегодня мы приготовим самый вкусный куриный суп из тех, что вы когда-либо пробовали, — продолжил шеф. — И я знаю это, потому что когда был ребенком, мне готовила его мама. Шаг первый — отделить мясо курицы от костей.  
Стив приступил. Было довольно мерзко, но он старался не думать об этом. В конце концов, ее уже приготовили и шансов заработать сальмонеллез не было.  
— Что мы будем делать с костями, — спросила Энджи. — Утилизируем?  
— Обратиться в компанию по утилизации отходов еще успеем, но мы с ними еще не закончили, — улыбнулся шеф. Стив должен дать ему прозвище. Какое-нибудь милое, временное имя, пока не узнает, как его зовут на самом деле. Как насчет Мистер Мечта?  
Нет, точно не Мистер Мечта, о чем он только думает? Он же не смотрел Анатомию страсти. И даже не находит Патрика Демпси привлекательным.  
— С костями мы будем делать вот что. И даже хорошо, что на них осталось немного мяса. Мы положим их в кастрюлю для бульона, зальем водой, добавим розмарин, соль и поставим на медленный огонь, — сказал Сержант.  
Сержант. Почему бы и нет?  
Следуя инструкции, Стив порезал морковь и сельдерей.  
Сложив все в кастрюлю, задумался, для чего все это нужно. Это будет не суп, а какая-то отрава.  
— Мистер Барнс, а что мы делаем?  
Барнс. Сержант Барнс. Стиву понравилось, как это звучит. Даже слишком понравилось, если честно.  
— Пожалуйста, называйте меня Джеймс, — сказал Сержант Барнс. Черт подери, Стив наконец—то узнал его имя. — Мы варим бульон. Он подойдет для любых супов. Сложите все обрезки, остатки моркови, картофельную шелуху, жирные обрезки от предыдущей готовки, поставьте на медленный огонь, посолите и добавьте специи. А еще, пожалуйста, размельченный зубчик чеснока.  
Группа сделала, как он попросил. Стив тоже попытался, но никак не мог снять фиолетовую кожицу с зубчика чеснока. До начала этих занятий Стиву ни разу не приходилось видеть неочищенный чеснок. И у него не получалось.  
Когда другие уже закончили нарезать лук, морковь и сельдерей и добавив масла, поставили все это на медленный огонь, Стив все еще возился с чесноком. Джеймс ( _Ха_ , — подумал Стив, — « _я таки узнал его имя!_ ) заметил это и, очередной раз проходя мимо, сжалился над ним.  
— Возьми поварской нож, — он передал Стиву красивый нож с деревянной ручкой.  
— И что? Хорошенько двинуть по нему? — спросил Стив. Обычно он умел обращаться с ножами. Конечно, не так, как Нат, но, в общем, неплохо.  
Джеймс засмеялся.  
— Нет, поверни лезвие плашмя.  
С некоторым сомнением в эффективности использования ножа таким образом, Стив сделал как было сказано.  
— Теперь сильно надави на лезвие, — Стив так и сделал. Раздался треск и на секунду он подумал, что сломал нож. Но, подняв руку, увидел, что под ним находится только фиолетовая кожура. Джемс показал, как просто это сделать. Белый зубчик оказался рядом с кастрюлькой Стива. Вся процедура заняла секунд десять.  
— Ты научился этому на кулинарных курсах? — спросил Стив.  
Джеймс засмеялся.  
— Нет, в Афганистане.  
Стив уставился на него.  
— Пошел в армию, чтобы оплатить кулинарные курсы, — объяснил Джеймс. — Это было до того, как отменили «Не спрашивай, не говори», и один парень во взводе дал мне несколько обидных прозвищ, когда узнал, что я собираюсь пойти на курсы. Ну и я врезал ему. Был в наряде в течение месяца.  
Привлекательность Джеймса возросла в десятки раз. Стив, безусловно, был рад узнать, что Джеймс закончил кулинарную школу, потому что если бы оказалось, что у него за плечами только опыт готовки в армии, он начал бы сомневаться во всем, что этот человек говорит относительно приготовления пищи.  
— А я после драки всегда нес наряд в оружейной, — сказал Стив. Джеймс засмеялся и отошел. Стив продолжил нарезать овощи. На медленном огне бульон кипел дольше, чем рассчитывал Стив. Наконец настало время его процедить. Они положили дуршлаги на стеклянные миски и перелили бульон. Луковая шелуха, корни сельдерея, зелень моркови и куриные кости остались в дуршлаге, а в миски полилась аппетитно пахнущая светло-коричневая жидкость. Они залили содержимое суповой кастрюли бульоном и оставили на огне. После того, как картофель сварился, пришло время добавить лапшу. А когда лапша стала мягче и немного разбухла от бульона, суп был готов.  
Из спагетти, которые они готовили на прошлой неделе, Джеймс сделал хлеб и подал его к супу. И вот все двенадцать человек сели за длинный стол и приступили к дегустации. Это был самый лучший куриный суп с лапшой, какой Стив когда-либо пробовал.  
— Итак, кто хочет угостить преподавателя? — спросил Джеймс с ухмылкой, присев к ним за стол.  
Никто не изъявил желания.  
— Мне достаточно одной порции, — сказал Стив. Джеймс улыбнулся ему и налил себе миску куриного супа из кастрюльки Стива. Нат бы им гордилась. Она была бы просто в восторге от попытки соблазнить мужчину куриным супчиком собственного приготовления.

**Куриный пирог**

Стив решил не пользоваться вновь приобретенными знаниями о военной службе Джеймса и не искать его в базе данных Щ.И.Т.а.  
Но Тони решил иначе.  
— Красная угроза сказала, что ты втрескался? — спросил он.  
— Наташа уже больше десяти лет не считает себя русской, — напомнил Стив. — К тому моменту как Нат приняла американское гражданство, Советский Союз давно перестал существовать.  
— Напомнить тебе их имена? — спросил Тони.  
— Нет, — ответил Стив.  
— С К начинается или на Х оканчивается, или…  
— Если это все, что ты хотел сказать, то я больше тебя не задерживаю, — сказал Стив. Если бы его начальником был кто-нибудь, абсолютно кто-нибудь другой, а не Тони, Стив бы никогда не позволил себе разговаривать с ним в подобной манере. Но это был Тони, поэтому Стив чувствовал, что имеет на это право. — Я все еще работаю над дизайном костюмов миротворцев, чтобы сделать их менее похожими на богов смерти, поэтому…  
— Твоя личная жизнь в десять тысяч, нет, в десять миллионов раз интереснее, — сказал Тони.  
Стив уставился на него. Тони смотрел на него в ответ.  
Они так и стояли, уставившись друг на друга минут пять (Стив был уверен, что это максимальное время концентрации, на какое Тони способен), пока, наконец, ему это не надоело.  
— Джеймс Барнс, — сказал Стив. — Служил в Афганистане. Закончил кулинарную школу. Это все, что я знаю.  
Уткнувшись в планшет, он вернулся к попыткам превратить Ужасных Ботов Тони в то, что не будет пугать детей в кошмарных снах. Через некоторое время Стив понял, что Тони все еще сидит на краю стола и смотрит на него.  
Его пустой, шокированный взгляд нервировал.  
— Что? — спросил он.  
— Сержант Джеймс Барнс из Восемьдесят первой? — спросил Тони.  
— Откуда я знаю? — проворчал Стив. — А что? Ты его знаешь?  
Тони быстро стучал по планшету, листая фотографии военнослужащих.  
— Это он? — спросил Тони, сунув планшет прямо Стиву под нос. — Твой шеф и новое увлечение?  
Стив посмотрел на него, затем на экран. Это было личное дело сержанта Джеймса Бьюкенена Барнса, родившегося 10 марта 1984 года. Он был ранен в бою, уволен с положительной характеристикой. Запись об одном инциденте, наказание — месяц наряда.  
На фотографии без сомнений был Джеймс.  
— Да, это он, — Стив вернул планшет. — Откуда ты его знаешь?  
— Он был единственным выжившим во время моего похищения, — сказал Тони.  
Стив отложил перо (где-то в глубине души он понял, что поработать сегодня не получится) и внимательно посмотрел на Тони.  
— Что?  
— Ну, ты помнишь историю с похищением, когда Пеппер и Роудс заработали по сердечному приступу и….  
— Джеймс был одним из твоей личной охраны? — спросил Стив. Ему стало плохо. Его отряд — Нат, Пегги, Клинт, Монти, Гейб, Дэрье, Морита, Дум-Дум — должны были отыскать Тони и уничтожить террористическую организацию в том горном аду. Во время этой поездки их отряд, состоящий из лучших солдат армии США, потерял двух человек. Он думал, что группа охраны была полностью уничтожена. Но опять же, он не знал наверняка, потому что Роудс, например, остался жив и здоров.  
— Он был в машине Роудса, — сказал Тони. — Я больше чем уверен, что именно благодаря ему Роудс еще жив. И он пошел в армию, чтобы оплатить кулинарную школу?  
Стив молча кивнул.  
— Хм, — сказал Тони. — Я куплю ему ресторан.  
И испарился, пока Стив еще ничего не успел возразить.  
Из-за полученной информации ему было очень непросто вернуться на занятия в четверг. Большая часть команды была подавлена, когда им пришлось хоронить Мориту и Дум-Дума («Серьезно, его звали Тимоти?» — спросил Клинт, когда родители Дум-Дума отошли подальше. Дочь Мориты стала их общей крестницей). Поэтому Стиву даже представить было страшно, как себя чувствовал Джеймс, когда весь его отряд погиб.  
Но это не помешало ему сесть за стол в первом ряду. Он положил шлем под стул и к своему ужасу заметил перед собой муку. Стив неплохо справился с соусом для спагетти и супом, но даже не мог представить, что придется печь.  
Он нервничал, когда вошел завязывающий на ходу фартук Джеймс. Стив занервничал еще больше, когда, увидев Стива, Джеймс заулыбался.  
— Стив, отлично, что ты начинаешь проявлять инициативу. Обещаю, в этом блюде чеснока не будет.  
Чувствуя, что нужно что-нибудь ответить, но не зная, что именно, Стив выпалил:  
— Тони Старк хочет купить тебе ресторан.  
Улыбка Джеймса померкла.  
— Ему не стоит этого делать.  
— Мне кажется, он уже, — сказал Стив.  
Джеймс выглядел смущенным. Словно он действительно хотел спросить, что именно об этом знает Стив — откуда он это знает, — но не мог.  
— Кажется, мне нужно скрестить пальцы и молиться, чтобы это располагалось в Бруклине, — вздохнул Джеймс.  
— Зная Тони, он, вероятно, уже все о тебе узнал. И это не в Бруклине, а в том районе, где ты вырос, — сообщил Стив. Стив знал это по себе. Это была квартира и мастерская.  
— Знаешь, я бы даже и не подумал, что ты друг Тони Старка, — произнес Джеймс.  
— Сотрудник, — исправил Стив. Тони считал друзьями только Пеппер и Роудса, но, возможно, не согласился бы с ним. Его поступки говорили сами за себя: он обеспечил работой всех оставшихся в живых членов «Ревущих Коммандос», положил на счет дочери Мориты достаточную сумму, чтобы она смогла бы отправиться, при большом желании, в колледж на Луну, купил дома родителям Дум-Дума и всем остальным. И, скорее всего, единственной причиной, почему Тони пока ничего не сделал для Джеймса, было то, что он не смог его разыскать.  
— Боже мой, ты работаешь в Старк Индастриз и решил пойти на мои курсы? — спросил недоверчиво Джеймс. — У них нет личных поваров?  
— Есть. Но не в моей квартире.  
Джеймс кивнул, но, прежде чем успел продолжить, в класс, весело болтая, вошли остальные. Пара, место которой занял Стив, обиженно посмотрела на него, но быстро нашла себе место рядом с Энджи и Дэвидом, с которыми успели подружиться. В следующую секунду на лице Джеймса вновь появилась спокойная маска готового помочь шефа.  
— Всем добрый вечер! Надеюсь, у вас была хорошая неделя. Сегодня займемся кое-чем новым. Мы будем делать пирог. С нуля.  
Стив не один подозрительно косился на муку, словно она была во всем виновата.  
— Итак, мы сперва должны сделать тесто для пирога, потому что его нужно охлаждать как минимум в течение получаса, — начал Джеймс.  
Стив не был морально готов делать тесто для пирога, потому что, как бы он ни старался, вряд ли оно будет похоже на яблочный пирог его мамы.  
Но, как было показано, он отмерил нужное количество муки, нарубил ножом холодное масло и добавил его в муку. Затем долил требуемое количество ледяной воды и тогда понял, что его тесто растекается — совсем.  
— Хорошо, у кого тесто «плывет»? — спросил Джеймс, увидев содержимое миски Стива. Несколько рук поднялось вверх. — Дело вот в чем. Не стоит добавлять много воды, иначе тесто будет липнуть к рукам. Нужно добавить водку.  
Раздались смешки. Но сидящий впереди Стив видел, что Джеймс говорит совершенно серьезно. Он уже доставал бутылку водки из морозилки.  
— Если нужно что-нибудь склеить, она действует как вода. Но когда дело касается выпечки, ситуация немного меняется. Поэтому мы только чуть сбрызгиваем тесто, — сказал Джеймс и добавил немного водки в миску Стива. К своему огромному облегчению, Стив увидел, как тесто становится крепче. — Ну что, Стив?  
— Оно склеивается, — сказал Стив, улыбаясь как идиот. Он был очень рад, что здесь нет Нат и Пегги. Беременная Пегги, вероятно, разрыдалась бы, увидев, как Стива волнует тесто для пирога, а Наташа бы просто посмеялась над ним.  
Джеймс обошел все столы по кругу, помогая остальным исправить тесто, а Стив тем временем скатал свое в комок. После этого они завернули тесто в пищевую пленку и положили в холодильники, расположенные на каждом рабочем месте. Пока тесто охлаждалось, они, как на прошлой неделе, собрали куриные кости, морковную ботву, картофельные очистки, луковую кожуру, добавили веточку розмарина и поставили на огонь. Далее была сварена картошка, очищен горох, обжарена морковь и лук. Затем приготовили заправку для соуса.  
— Это отличный загуститель для соусов и тушеных блюд, если у вас в распоряжении нет восьми часов, чтобы они как следует могли настояться, — сказал Джеймс, показывая как взбивать муку и масло на сковороде. После того, как смесь стала коричневого цвета, они добавили немного куриного бульона, чтобы соус был густой и ароматный. После этого пришло время раскатывать тесто. Пары разделили тесто, каждый взял себе по половине. Стив был готов делать все сам, но Джеймс взял вторую половину его теста и стал раскатывать с большой сноровкой.  
— Слушай, извини, что я завел разговор о Тони, — тихо сказал Стив, когда шеф склонился над его скалкой. Джеймс показал ему, как снять с нее тесто, хорошо посыпав мукой. — Вообще, я не понаслышке знаю, что такое ПТСР, и должен понимать, какие темы лучше не поднимать, и…  
— Все нормально, — сказал Джеймс. Стив почти поверил ему. — Но платишь ты.  
Стив нахмурился.  
— За что?  
— За большое количество алкоголя, которое мы выпьем после занятия, — сказал Джеймс, взглянув на Стива с озорной усмешкой.  
«Это НЕ свидание, — напомнил Стив самому себе. — Он просто хочет узнать, какое отношение ты имеешь к Тони Старку».  
— Хорошо, — согласился Стив, кладя идеально ровно раскатанное Джеймсом тесто на дно блюда. Под его руководством все остальные выкладывали картошку, горох, морковь, лук и курицу.  
— У вас, вероятно, получилась горка, да? — спросил Джеймс. Все согласно загудели. — Хорошо, теперь вылейте соус. Весь. Не стесняйтесь.  
Стив вылил соус на пирог и накрыл вторым куском теста. Им показали, как завернуть края, закрепив оба слоя. Затем они обрезали излишки, оставив волнистый край. Стив посмотрел на обрезки теста и вспомнил, как таскал у мамы тайком сырое тесто с пирога задолго до его готовности, и сделал то же самое. Но сейчас, двадцать лет спустя, чувство вины ощущалось сильнее.  
Джеймс с усмешкой наблюдал за ним. Стив все думал, отругает ли Джеймс его за это (Стив ни на секунду не допускал мысли о том, что ему отдают приказы и говорят, что делать. Особенно стараясь не анализировать, почему он так легко подчиняется в спальне, но все очень плохо заканчивается, когда приказы отдает кто-нибудь вроде капитана), но вместо этого Джеймс взял кусочек теста со стола Стива и тоже съел его. В уголке губ осталось немного муки, из-за чего у Стива екнуло в желудке.  
— Хорошо, не забудьте проткнуть верхнюю часть пирога, — сказал Джеймс, все взяли ножи в руки и сделали надрезы, — и поставьте их в духовку. У нас есть около тридцати свободных минут.  
— У меня в сумке колода «Карты против всех», — сказал Дэвид из пары Дэвид и Энджи.  
Идея оказалась ужасной. Стиву казалось, что он краснеет, когда ему досталась еще одна черная карта. Джеймс просто умирал от смеха. Как будто Стив был виноват в том, что хотел сбросить свою карту «Раздеться и смотреть Nickelodeon», когда кто-то сыграл «Почему я липкий?», а эти две вещи никак не совместимы.  
— Из-за всех этих штук со слизью, — объяснила, хихикая, Энджи, пока Стив мрачно тянул свою карту. — Помнишь, как они это делали? Где они кидали в людей большие шарики с какой-то слизью.  
— Они и сейчас так делают, — сказала Джессика. — Наши дети смотрят Nickelodeon.  
К тому моменту, как пироги были готовы, Стив стал абсолютным чемпионом с тридцатью картами. Его ближайшим конкурентом оказался Джеймс с десятью.  
Куриные пироги получились просто восхитительными. Стив никогда не думал, что сможет приготовить что-то подобное. Не говоря о том, что процесс оказался очень приятным и совершенно безболезненным. Все забрали с собой остатки пирогов, и большая часть класса ушла. Когда Стив оторвался от попыток упаковать пластиковый контейнер в боковую сумку мотоцикла, то обнаружил, что они с Джеймсом остались вдвоем.  
— Я серьезно говорил насчет того, что ты мне покупаешь выпивку, — сказал он.  
— Окей, — кивнул Стив, стараясь казаться спокойным. Он пытался не думать о том, что последний раз был на свидании с Пегги более пяти лет назад, потому что случайные встречи в барах абсолютно не считаются.  
— Рядом за углом есть отличный бар…  
Его прервал вопль сирены скорой помощи, доносящийся из кармана Стива.  
— Извини, это Тони, — Стив достал из кармана телефон. Недавно Тони поставил им всем свою фотографию на заставку контакта («Это потому, что я офигенно выгляжу, Пеппер», — спорил Тони. «Ты всегда выглядишь замечательно, дорогой, но, может быть…с менее креативной растительностью на лице», — ответила Пеппер. Тони ахнул и схватился за грудь. Стив и Наташа рассмеялись).  
— Что? — спросил Стив в телефон  
-Разве он не твой босс? — прошептал Джеймс, нахмурившись. Стив пожал плечами.  
— Эй, да, хммм… — начал Тони. На фоне звонка Стив услышал крики, что-то, напоминающее потрескивание огня, и вой скорой помощи.  
— С тобой все в порядке? — спросил Стив.  
— Эмм, — произнес Тони. Далекий женский голос потребовал телефон.  
— Стив, — заговорила Джейн. — У нас тут небольшое ЧП. Все в порядке. Ну, Бетти забрали в больницу, нам нужна помощь.  
Стив был дизайнером. Графическим дизайнером. Он брал идеи Тони, Брюса, Джейн или Бетти и делал из них конфетку. Также Стив решал проблемы Тони, которые не могли вызвать резонанс (если могли, он шел к Пеппер) или не угрожали кому-нибудь смертельным исходом (если угрожали, он шел к Клинту или Нат).  
— Скоро буду, — пообещал он, повесил трубку и с сожалением посмотрел на Джеймса.  
— В другой раз? — спросил тот.  
— Небольшой инцидент на работе, — пояснил Стив. — Кажется, там пожар. Я должен ехать.  
— Конечно, — кивнул Джеймс. — Увидимся в следующий четверг.  
— Увидимся, — сказал Стив, чувствуя себя виноватым. Он так гнал мотоцикл, что оказался у башни быстрее, чем можно было добраться от Бруклина до Манхэттена. У здания «Старк Индастриз» перекрыли дорогу, все основные сотрудники столпились внизу. Кроме Бетти и Брюса, которые, очевидно, уже были в больнице.  
Среди пострадавших Тони выглядел хуже всех. Весь в саже, с кислородной маской на лице, он был завернут в одеяло. Нат выглядела так, словно готовилась дать кому-то отпор. К счастью, Пеппер была в Европе и не видела происшедшего. Стив заметил осколки стекла на асфальте и огляделся. Заметил выбитое окно, но в темноте не смог разобрать, была это лаборатория Брюса или отдел разработок.  
Дарси и Дэньер вели торопливый приглушенный диалог на английском и французском. Монти и Гейб стояли ближе друг к другу, чем обычно на людях. Сэм и Мария взяли отгул.  
Джейн выглядела немногим лучше Тони и была завернута в одно одеяло со своим здоровенным бойфрендом из Норвегии — Тором. Стив был уверен, что Тони позволил ему остаться по двум причинам: во-первых, Тор был незаменим при тестировании на прочность новой продукции, а во-вторых, если бы он вернулся в Норвегию, Джейн уехала бы с ним. А Тони нуждался в мозгах Джейн.  
Стив собрался было пообщаться с прессой, столпившейся возле полицейского заграждения, и в эту минуту Тони залез в его сумку. Вытащил пирог и удивленно поднял бровь.  
— Это мне? От твоего приятеля? — спросил он, открыл крышку и повел носом. Парамедик попытался заставить его снова надеть кислородную маску, но Дарси любезно проинформировал его о том, что Тони последний раз ел, когда Пеппер была еще в стране.  
— Нет, — сказал Стив, когда Тони вонзился зубами в пирог.  
— Нет? Это не мне? — переспросил Тони. Он выглядел таким несчастным после взрыва лаборатории Брюса, что Стив решил не злиться на него за кражу.  
— Нет, это приготовил не «мой приятель».  
Тони округлил глаза.  
-Ты? Ребята, вы должны это попробовать! Капитан Америка умеет готовить!

**Яблочно-ореховый хлеб**

К тому моменту, когда пора было идти на занятия, Стив едва не протоптал дыру в полу гостиной. Он нервничал и уже семь раз сменил наряд, подбирая сочетающиеся друг с другом вещи. И не с кем было поделиться этой проблемой, иначе его бы тут же отправили в магазин, где продавцы в очередной раз пережили бы шок от вида его обнаженного торса.  
Он несколько раз проверил наличность в бумажнике, чтобы заплатить за такси, если сильно напьется (что маловероятно) в баре с Джеймсом. И ни за что бы не признался, что еще хранит там презерватив.  
Наконец время пришло. Он пришел на занятия на пять минут раньше и занял место за своим столом. Джеймс появился буквально следом, и Стиву показалось, что тот ждал его в подсобке.  
— Выпьем сегодня? — спросил Стив, старательно скрывая свои эмоции.  
Лицо Джеймса помрачнело.  
— Извини, приятель. Сразу после занятий у меня назначена встреча с подрядчиком и дизайнером интерьеров.  
— Делаешь ремонт в квартире? — спросил Стив.  
— Нет, ремонт в ресторане, который купил мне Тони Старк.  
Стив рассмеялся.  
— Здорово! И где он находится?  
— В Бруклине. В квартале от того места, где я вырос, — сказал Джеймс.  
— Можно было догадаться. Он купил мне квартиру и студию в районе, где я провел детство, — объяснил Стив.  
— Никогда бы не подумал, что ты парень из Бруклина, — сказал Джеймс, ухмыльнувшись. — Мне казалось, ты из Коннектикута.  
— Возьми свои слова назад, Джеймс Барнс! — проворчал Стив, кинув в него несколько зерен овсянки, которой сегодня на столах было вдоволь.  
Джеймс рассеялся.  
— Эй, я мог бы предположить, что ты из Джерси.  
— Нет, я бедный и болезненный мальчик из Бруклина, — сказал Стив.  
— Болезненный? — повторил Джеймс озадаченно. — Ты?  
— Так и есть, — подтвердил Стив. — Как-нибудь я покажу тебе свои детские фотографии.  
— Да уж, лучше покажи, потому что я нисколько тебе не верю.  
Стив посмотрел на ингредиенты, разложенные на столе: овсяные хлопья, яблоки, грецкие орехи, несколько переспевших бананов, пара яиц, корица и кленовый сироп.  
— Что мы сегодня будем делать?  
— Завтрак, — ответил Джеймс.  
Наконец в класс, оживленно переговариваясь, вошли остальные, Энджи и Дэвид на прошлой неделе ходили выпить с Джессикой и ее мужем Люком. Петро и его жена Кристал провели всю неделю с Вандой и ее мужем Йонасом. Стиву на секунду стало не по себе, потому что он так и не завел дружбу ни с кем, кроме шефа.  
Очень привлекательного шефа, который не сводил глаз со Стива.  
— Сегодня мы будем печь яблочно-ореховый хлеб, — сказал Джеймс. — Очень полезный, без глютена — если для вас это важно. В нем нет ни грамма сахара, но об этом никто ни за что не догадается.  
Джеймс стал рассказывать, что нужно делать. При помощи кофемолки они перемололи половину овсяных хлопьев в муку. Затем смешали ее с разрыхлителем, содой, добавили оставшиеся хлопья и корицу. В миксер сложили яйца, очищенный и протертый банан (Стив никогда прежде не сталкивался с таким ужасом, как протирание переспевшего банана. Он даже не понял, как это произошло, но в итоге в его миске оказалась коричневая каша) и кленовый сироп. Они смешали все ингредиенты до получения однородной массы, затем добавили сухую смесь. После этого вылили половину смеси в смазанную маслом форму, добавили яблоки и чашку перемолотых грецких орехов, добавили остатки теста и поставили в духовку на пятнадцать минут.  
— Наверное, это самое быстрое блюдо, которое мы будем готовить, — сказал Джеймс. — И это здорово, так как оно отлично подходит для завтрака. Особенно, если у вас есть дети. Им понравится такое лакомство, и оно полезнее сладостей. Родители в классе засмеялись, и Стив вдруг ужаснулся при мысли, что у Джеймса, возможно, есть дети.  
Хлеб поднимался в духовке, Стив наблюдал за этим, а Джеймс обходил все столы. Он задержался около Стива, молча заглянул сквозь дверцу духовки, проверяя, поднимается ли хлеб. Стив испытал сильное желание и запустить пальцы в мягкие каштановые волосы на затылке Джеймса. Или поправить ярлычок на свитере. Он не был уверен, чего хотел больше, но и то, и другое явно выходило за рамки приличий.  
Яблочно-ореховый хлеб получился действительно замечательным. Он был удивительно вкусный для здоровой пищи. Стив не знал, с чем его едят, поэтому добавил сверху немного масла и кленового сиропа. Кленовый сироп, вероятно, заглушил изначальный вкус хлеба, но Стиву все равно понравилось то, что в итоге получилось.  
После занятий Стив в нерешительности ждал, когда все разойдутся, так как хотел побыть наедине с Джеймсом хоть пару минут.  
И дождался.  
— Мне очень жаль, что я отшил тебя сегодня с баром, — сказал Джеймс. Стив попытался не акцентировать внимание на том, что Джеймс только что сказал «отшил» относительно него. — Тем более, что это была моя идея.  
— Все в порядке, — ответил Стив. — Может, на следующей неделе.  
— Да, — согласился Джеймс. — И ты мне расскажешь, как такой милый человек, как ты, согласился работать на Тони Старка.  
Стив засмеялся.  
— На самом деле, не такая уж это интересная история.  
Джеймс удивленно приподнял бровь.  
Следующий вопрос вылетел раньше, чем Стив его сформулировал.  
— У тебя есть дети?  
Джеймс растерялся.  
— Эмм, нет… — ответил он, с опаской глядя на Стива. — Нет, я на данный момент одинок и гей.  
Стив с трудом сохранил спокойствие.  
— Такие парни, как ты, одиноки по собственной воле, — заметил он.  
Джеймс рассмеялся, так как это было похоже на первую фразу, которую он сам сказал Стиву.  
— Вполне возможно. А еще из-за криков от ночных кошмаров.  
— Ох, — сказал Стив. — Я…понимаю. Правда, понимаю.  
— Да, я знаю, — кивнул Джеймс. Неловкость возрастала, но тут зазвонил телефон Джеймса. Он тихо выругался. — Мне пора, и я должен выпроводить тебя.  
— Точно, — Стив пошел к двери. У Джеймса не оказалось машины. Заперев дверь, он вышел на обочину и стал останавливать машину. — Эй, я могу тебя подвезти.  
Взгляд Джеймса на секунду задержался на Стиве.  
— Спасибо за предложение, но если у тебя нет второго шлема, я возьму такси, — сказал Джеймс. — Сейчас ноябрь. Я бы не хотел, чтобы ты поскользнулся на льду и разбил голову из-за того, что отдал мне свой шлем.  
— А кто сказал, что я собирался отдать тебе шлем? — спросил Стив. — Может быть, я оставлю его себе.  
— Да ладно! — сказал Джеймс. — Ты словно выпал из сороковых. Ты просто обязан позаботиться о безопасности пассажира.  
— Эй, я почти Джеймс Дин, — сказал Стив, указывая на свою белую футболку, черную кожаную куртку и мотоцикл. — А это уже пятидесятые. Тебе повезло, что у меня вообще есть шлем. Давай, садись.  
Джеймс усмехнулся и взялся за ручку подъехавшего такси.  
— Увидимся в четверг, Стив, — сказал он. Они определенно флиртовали, что Стиву определенно нравилось. — И захвати запасной шлем.  
Когда такси стало отъезжать, Джеймс опустил заднее окно:  
— А хлеб у тебя вышел отличный.  
Стив с гордостью выпятил грудь, завел мотоцикл и поехал домой. Квартира, купленная для него Тони, была большой. Деревянные полы и кирпичные стены, эркеры, современная кухня и ванная комната. Из просторной студии открывался прекрасный вид на Манхэттен. Стив припарковал мотоцикл и поднялся по лестнице. Посмотрев вниз, он увидел выходящего из такси человека, очень похожего на Джеймса.

**Бабушкино сахарное печенье**

— Кажется, он вырос на соседней улице, — вслух подумал Стив.  
Он сидел на полу Наташиного офиса. Никто толком не знал, что Нат делает для Тони, когда не выполняет заказы типа «Не задавай глупых вопросов», но у нее был офис с большим компьютером. Впрочем, у Стива тоже. Но в его офисе поговорить было не с кем.  
— Ты про парня с кулинарных курсов? — спросила Нат.  
— Да.  
— Слушай, а ты смотрел его страничку на Фейсбуке? — в ответ Стив скорчил недовольную мину. — То, что ты у нас пещерный человек, не означает, что все остальные такие же.  
— Я не пещерный человек. Иначе сейчас был бы безработным или умер бы еще в младенчестве, — отрезал Стив. — Просто я не люблю Фейсбук.  
Наташа вздохнула, собираясь затеять спор или даже пойти искать страницу Джеймса. Стив посмотрел выразительно и напомнил, что у нее тоже нет страницы в социальной сети. На самом деле, кроме Тони, ни у кого из них не было.  
Стив почти не удивился, когда увидел, что Наташа знает пароль от страницы Тони. Они не стали читать сообщения, проигнорировали все полученные уведомления и набрали имя Джеймса в поиске. Стив с некоторой долей облегчения понял, что у Джеймса тоже нет страницы.  
— Вот черт. Ну блин, — сказала Наташа.  
Стив показал ей язык и вернулся к работе.  
На следующий день, в субботу, Стив с Нат, Пегги и их детьми отправились в «Whole Foods». Джеймс торчал во фруктовом отделе и был погружен в изучение ассортимента сухофруктов.  
— А что случилось с дядей Стивом? — спросила Кэти, опершись на Тимоти Джеймса, сына Пегги. После спасения Тони они решили, что первый ребенок мужского пола, который родится в их компании, получит имена Дум-Дума и Мориты. Первой ребенка родила Пегги.  
— Много всего, что я даже не могу тебе объяснить. Ты еще не поймешь, — сказала Нат, читая состав смеси из сухофруктов.  
— Спасибо, — сказал Стив, уставившись на нее.  
— Ты чего замер? — спросила Пегги. Ее глаза загорелись. — Кого-то увидел?  
— Кого я мог здесь увидеть? — спросил Стив и почувствовал, что покраснел.  
— Может быть, таинственного, красивого шеф-повара, за которым ты втайне бегаешь уже в течение последних четырех недель, — сказала Пегги.  
Она была очень красива, но эта красота отличалась от Наташиной. Нат — огонь. Пегги — земля. Главным образом, он рад, что он и Пегги рассталась достаточно хорошо и смогли остаться друзьями. Хорошими друзьями. Кроме того, он действительно любит Дэниела, так что все было в порядке. Было бы еще лучше, если бы Стив не был один.  
— Я не вижу Джеймса, — сказал Стив.  
— Абр? — сказал Тимоти Джеймс. Ему было полтора года, и это было самое близкое к осмысленному вопросу, что он мог произнести.  
— Стив? — спросил Джеймс у него из-за спины. Стив резко обернулся. — Я так и подумал, что это ты.  
В какой-то момент Стив покраснел так, что стал почти такого же цвета, как и волосы Наташи. А она и Пегги изучали Джеймса голодными глазами замужних женщин, которые не могут прикоснуться к тому, что видят, но очень рады хотя бы посмотреть.  
— Ты, должно быть, тот самый шеф-повар, о котором Стив и Тони рассказывали, — сказала Пегги.  
Стив даже не хотел знать, что мог подумать Джеймс, когда увидел его в продуктовом магазине с двумя женщинами и их детьми.  
— Баки Барнс, — сказал Джеймс, пожимая руку Пегги.  
Баки?  
— Приятно познакомиться, Пегги Картер.  
— Наташа Романофф.  
— А я — Кэти, а это — Тимми Джеймс.  
— Тимми Джеймс? — спросил Джеймс… Баки? Он кивнул и переключил внимание на самых младших членов их группы. — Мое первое имя Джеймс. Тебе повезло, что это твое второе имя. Если оно тебе не нравится, ты всегда можешь его скрыть.  
Тимоти Джеймс покраснел, как всегда при встрече с незнакомцем, и спрятал лицо в свитере Кэти. Та захихикала.  
— Баки — глупое имя, — сказала она и Стив был почти готов согласиться со своей крестницей. Правда, каким-то образом это имя Джеймсу очень подходило.  
— Я знаю, — согласился Джеймс… Баки. — Но, видишь ли, меня зовут Джеймс Бьюкенен, что звучит еще глупее. Поэтому мои сестры начали называть меня Баки, когда я был маленьким. Так и привык.  
— Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, — сказала Наташа. — Ну, надо же! Твои ирландские корни должны быть сильны.  
— Готов поспорить, что я могу выпить столько же виски, сколько ты водки, госпожа Романофф, — ответил Баки. В этот момент Стив понял, что Баки флиртует со всеми, и в этом нет ничего личного. — На этой неделе я планирую проверить, насколько сильны ирландские корни у Стива.  
— Откуда ты узнал, что я ирландец? — спросил Стив.  
Баки ухмыльнулся.  
— Не только у тебя есть доступ к военным данным, Стив.  
Стив остановился между чипсами и мукой, а Баки попрощался со всеми, объяснив, что его сестры приехали в город, и он обязан приготовить им ужин. После его ухода Стив наконец-то смог расслабиться.  
— О, мой Бог, — сказала Пегги, уставившись в след Баки.  
— Стив, — начала Наташа спокойным голосом. Стив напрягся, как перед ударом. — В следующий раз, когда ты начнешь рассказывать о том, что втрескался в шеф-повара, который ведет у тебя кулинарные курсы, начни с того, что он — ходячий секс.  
— Упс? — начал Стив, чем заработал удар в плечо от Пегги.  
— А ты видела, как он смотрел на Стива? Так, словно хотел высосать, — Пегги остановилась на середине предложения, смущенно посмотрев на двух маленьких детей.  
«Высосать его душу через член», — жестами закончила Нат. Они все выучили язык жестов под руководством Клинта, потерявшего слух почти на 80% во время операции по спасению Тони.  
— Точно, — согласилась Пегги.  
— Вы обе меня достали, — сказал Стив и исчез в отделе с вином.  
Время до четверга тянулось невыносимо медленно, но пролетело как один момент. Стив все выходные заканчивал последнюю партию картин для аукциона Пегги. Может быть, на каком-нибудь следующем занятии Стив предложит Баки сделку — научит его рисовать в обмен на уроки готовки. Но это выглядело как самая нечестная сделка. Стив не смог бы ее принять. Если бы он умел готовить, то никогда бы не согласился обменять это на столь бесполезный навык, как рисование. На графический дизайн, может быть. По крайней мере, это более полезно.  
Всю неделю Стив много работал, чтобы не думать о встрече с Баки в магазине, или о том, как удивительно приятно Баки смотрелся в тонком сером свитере, или о джинсах, которые облегали ноги, как вторая кожа. Мысли об этом все равно сильно мешали рабочему процессу.  
Он так старательно не думал о Баки, что чуть не пропустил электронное письмо от него о том, что перед занятием нужно поужинать, так как они будут готовить десерт.  
Стив смело решил приготовить спагетти с соусом. К его полной неожиданности, у него получилось. И было даже вкусно. Он был горд собой и, довольный, сложил остатки в пластиковый контейнер.  
Стив долго выбирал, что надеть. Он решил для себя, что между ним и Баки ничего нет. Они познакомились всего две недели назад.  
Как обычно, Стив приехал первым и устроился за передним столом. Баки даже не стал притворяться, что не ждал появления Стива. Как только раздался звук открывающейся двери, он высунул голову из подсобки и улыбнулся, когда увидел Стива.  
— Надеюсь, сегодня на работе ничего не случилось? — спросил Баки.  
— Надеюсь, сегодня не назначено встречи с подрядчиком? — ответил Стив.  
— Хорошо, — сказал Баки. — Потому что я слишком долго ждал, чтобы ты купил мне выпить.  
— Мне кажется, ты заслужил даже две порции, — сказал Стив.  
— Почему это? — спросил Баки, облокотившись на стол.  
— Ты пережил встречу с моими друзьями в «Whole Foods», — сказал Стив.  
Баки расхохотался.  
— Это было не сложно. Они очень милые. Вот если бы ты встретился со мной и моими сестрами, то я был бы должен тебе все, что есть в меню бара.  
— Столько их у тебя? — спросил Стив.  
— Трое. Бекка на семь лет младше меня, Джози на три года младше Бекки, а Элли на два года младше Джози.  
— Двенадцать лет разницы? — спросил Стив.  
Баки пожал плечами.  
— У нас разные отцы.  
— Ох, — сказал Стив. — Что мы сегодня будем готовить?  
— Сахарное печенье, — ответил Баки. — И после этого урока ты не сможешь покупать печенье в магазине, потому что оно будет казаться ужасным.  
— Оно и так ужасно, — согласился Стив.  
— О, слава богу. Мне пришлось бы отменить сегодняшнее мероприятие, если бы ты сказал, что они тебе нравятся, — сказал Баки ухмыляясь. Стив был уверен, что Баки запнулся на слове «мероприятие», словно хотел сказать «свидание».  
Сделать сахарное печенье оказалось не так сложно. Стив не знал, почему он ожидал больших трудностей в приготовлении. Они уже приготовили самое сложное блюдо — куриный пирог. Но в этом и заключается смысл занятий. Научить основам, чтобы потом можно было идти вперед и экспериментировать с более сложными вещами.  
Они растопили сливочное масло, смешали его с сахаром и ванилью, добавили яйца, муку и соль («В сахарное печенье нужно добавлять соль?» — спросил Стив, потому что всем остальным это казалось вполне нормальным. «Доверься мне, Стиви», — ответил Баки) и разрыхлитель для теста. Они смешали все ингредиенты до получения бледно-желтого теста и поставили его в холодильнике. Время решили занять очередным раундом «Карты против всех», который Стив снова выиграл. Никто этому не удивился.  
Затем вытащили охлажденное тесто из холодильника, и Баки показал им, как свернуть его в шарики и придавить обычным стаканом, смазанным сахаром. Кристаллы блестели в тех местах, где они придавливали тесто. Стив не мог оторваться от зрелища печенья, коричневеющего в духовке.  
После того, как печенье было готово, они достали первый противень и поставили на охлаждающую решетку. Вторая партия печенья отправилась в духовку. Баки снова прошелся вдоль по отсекам и проверил, как у кого идут дела. Мимо отсека Стива он проходил слишком часто и даже стащил одну из готовых печенюшек. Стив так на него посмотрел, что Баки подавился украденным лакомством. К моменту окончания занятия у Стива было четыре дюжины печенек. Он действительно мог ими гордиться, так как лакомство было изумительным и таяло во рту. Стив сложил их в контейнер и прижал к груди.  
— Отлично, на следующей неделе у нас будет перерыв посреди занятия, — сказал Баки, когда все навели порядок в отсеках. — Мы будем готовить говядину по-бургундски, и так как все работают, мы закончим позже вместо того, чтобы начинать раньше. Для тех, кто захочет провести время между приготовлением и дегустацией здесь, я буду показывать выпуски программы Джулии Чайлд. Но, если у вас другие планы — я не обижусь. Я прекрасно проведу время наедине с Джулией.  
Все засмеялись. Стив знал, что Баки им всем нравился. Но он был уверен, что ему одному действительно нравился Баки. Черт возьми, он снова почувствовал себя в средней школе.  
— Я останусь посмотреть Джулию Чайлд с тобой, — сказал Стив.  
— Отлично. Если бы ты не остался, я бы обиделся.  
— Кажется, меня выделили из толпы, — сказал Стив, притворно обидевшись.  
— Не удивительно, ты самый симпатичный из всех, — сказал Баки, понизив голос, чтобы остальные его не услышали.  
Хорошо, да, может быть, Баки и флиртует со всеми, но Стив был уверен, что он подразумевал именно то, о чем подумал Стив.  
— Ну, не знаю. У меня есть достойный соперник.  
— Кто? Ванда? — спросил Баки. Ванда и Энжди шли на равных в борьбе за звание самой привлекательной девушки в их группе.  
— Нет, ты, — поправил его Стив.  
— Ну, технически я не являюсь частью группы, — сказал Баки, ухмыльнувшись. Стив сделал страшные глаза.  
— В конце концов, ты дашь мне купить тебе выпить, или мы так и будем стоять и спорить? — спросил Стив.  
— Веди меня, капитан, — сказал Баки, указывая Стиву на дверь.  
— Следуй за мной, сержант, — рассмеялся Стив и вручил Баки запасной шлем. — Ты же не хочешь, чтобы я воспользовался своим положением?  
— Нет, не очень. Но мне кажется забавным, что мы оба полезли изучать военное досье друг на друга, — сказал Баки, садясь на мотоцикл позади Стива. Тот почувствовал озноб, когда Баки обнял его. Он сжал руки немного сильнее, чем требовалось, но Стива это более чем устраивало.  
— Куда мы отправимся? — спросил Стив.  
— Четыре квартала вперед, шесть кварталов в сторону, — направил его Баки.  
— «Грэммерси»? – спросил Стив, поборов желание обернуться и посмотреть на Баки. — Ты просишь меня отвезти тебя в бар, где я провел столько ночей в старшей школе, вытирая столы?  
— Боже мой, а я все не мог понять, почему ты показался мне знакомым, — практически закричал Баки. Стив засмеялся и припарковался перед пабом. Стив решил, что Баки очень здорово смотрится со шлемом в руках. Хотя, на Баки все смотрится хорошо.  
— Серьезно, разве ты не был… крошечным? — спросил Баки, показывая рост Стива рукой где-то на уровне своей груди.  
— Да, я был ростом чуть более полутора метров и весил около 45 килограмм, — согласился Стив, следуя за Баки в бар, который не изменился с момента, как он там был в последний раз. Он не заглядывал сюда с момента окончания школы, хотя жил всего в квартале отсюда. Это был традиционный ирландский паб, в котором мать Стива, которая была родом из Ирландии, могла бы почувствовать себя как дома. Она помогла Стиву найти здесь работу. Граммерси всегда жалел его и учил защищаться от нападения в темных переулках.  
— О, боже мой, что с тобой случилось? — спросил Баки, трогая руку Стива, словно думая, что это подделка.  
— Не знаю. Половое созревание? Служба в армии?  
Баки недоверчиво покачал головой и приветственно помахал Граммерси, который управлялся в баре один, несмотря на свой почтенный возраст.  
— Тебе как обычно, Барнс? — спросил Граммерси.  
— Да, спасибо! — сказал Баки, садясь к стойке.  
— А тебе, Роджерс?  
— Как всегда, — ответил Стив, присоединяясь к Баки.  
— Окей, кроме того, что ты был единственным помощником официанта, которого мне всегда хотелось завернуть в теплый плед, у нас должно быть еще что-то общее, — сказал Баки. — Потому что я вырос в квартале отсюда.  
— Да, я тоже, — сказал Стив. — Значит, это ты выходил из такси на прошлой неделе?  
— А я думал, что это был просто такой же мотоцикл, как у тебя. Черт возьми, мы должны были ходить в одну и ту же школу.  
— Это да. Но ты, кажется, на три года старше меня? Поэтому когда я пошел в среднюю, ты уже перешел в старшую, — заметил Стив.  
— Действительно, — согласился Баки. Он выглядел задумчиво, пока Граммерси не принес напитки. Оба заказали пинту темного пива. Они посмотрели друг другу в глаза, медленно и неуверенно обменялись бокалами. Стив сделал глоток из бокала Баки и чуть не подавился. Со стороны Баки раздался такой же звук.  
— «Guinness?» — спросил Стив, забирая свой «Murphy» с усмешкой.  
— Что? Твоя семья из Корка? — спросил Баки с вызовом.  
Через секунду они рассмеялись.  
— Хорошо, но…откуда ты знаешь Тони Старка? — спросил Баки. — Потому что я так подозреваю, что он не нанимает людей с улицы. По крайней мере, не на те должности, чтобы лично звонить.  
Стив вздохнул и глотнул пива.  
— Мой отряд нашел его тогда, в Афганистане, — объяснил Стив. — С тех пор Тони старается сделать для нас все, что в его силах. Я уверен, что он бы сделал гораздо больше, чем просто покупка ресторана, если бы знал, где тебя найти до того, как я попал к тебе на курсы. Точнее, перед тем, как Нат записала меня на эти курсы.  
Сначала он подумал, что Баки так уставился на него, потому что вспомнил взрыв в Афганистане. Но выражение лица было иным — ошеломленным. Оно было больше, чем ошеломленным.  
— Боже мой, ты — Капитан Америка! Подожди, сколько тебе было? Двадцать? Когда твои «Ревущие» вытащили Старка из этой пещеры.  
— Двадцать один, — пробормотал Стив, уставившись на свой бокал.  
— Это не правильно, Стив, — сказал Баки. Стив пожал плечами. — Ты же хотел быть кадровым военным?  
Стив снова пожал плечами. Он тогда не задумывался так далеко вперед. Особенно в детстве, когда каждую зиму его шансы дожить до весны были пятьдесят процентов.  
— А когда меня эвакуировали, я все кричал, что если они ампутируют мне руку, я никогда не смогу приготовить безе, — сказал Баки. Он опустошил свой бокал, Стив последовал его примеру. Граммерси принес им еще по одному. — И вот ты здесь, ебаный Капитан Америка!  
— Ну, я не знаю, будь моя воля, именно ты как раз и ебал бы Капитана Америка, — услышал Стив свои собственные слова, покраснел и попытался спрятать лицо. — Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, притворись, что я сейчас ничего не говорил.  
Но Баки заливисто громогласно рассмеялся.  
— Боже мой, как здорово, что Граммерси добавил виски и тебе в пиво. И когда-нибудь я заставлю тебя пьяного сыграть в «Карты против всех».  
Стив тоже позволил себе засмеяться и поднял голову, чтобы выпить еще «коктейля» из пива и виски.   
— Ага, и это будут «Карты против всех» на раздевание. Кто получает черную карту — должен раздеться.  
— Ты очень быстро окажешься голышом, — сказал Баки, наклоняясь к нему через стол.  
— Может быть, это и есть моя задумка, — сказал Стив, наклоняясь к Баки. Ему очень хотелось поцеловать Баки. И он был уверен, что это желание взаимно.  
И тут, разумеется, у Стива тут же зазвонил телефон.  
Стив ругнулся и залпом осушил второй бокал. На телефоне высветился номер Дэниэла Соуза.  
— Кто такой Дэниэл Соуза? Мне стоит начать ревновать? — спросил Баки, заканчивая свое пиво.  
— Ну, если ты обычно ревнуешь к женатым мужчинам с двумя детьми. К тому же, он натурал, — ответил Стив. Он разблокировал телефон и прижал трубку к уху. — Дэниэл?  
— Стив, как ты?  — спросил Дэниэл спокойно.  
Дэниэл был педиатром. Пегги встретила его, когда была няней Кэти, и у девочки начался жар. Так как Нат и Клинта не было в стране, Пэгги бросилась в больницу. Где и встретила своего будущего мужа.  
— Я вроде как на свидании, — сказал Стив, глядя на Баки, подозвал Граммерси. Тот решил обойтись без пива и подал просто два стакана виски. Стив сделал глоток.  
— Ох, ну тогда не буду тебя отвлекать, — сказал Дэниэл. Но на заднем фоне Стив услышал: голос «Соуза, передай Стиву, что если он не притащит свою задницу сюда, он лишится своих прав крестного отца!»  
Стив очень ярко представил выражение лица Дэниэла в этот момент.  
— Черт возьми, Пэгги рожает?  
— Да. И она хочет, чтобы ты был рядом.  
— Я приеду как можно быстрее, — пообещал Стив. — Ей сделали эпидуральную анестезию?  
— Мы работаем над этим, она готова драться с нами.  
— Я даже не сомневаюсь, — сказал Стив, вздыхая. — Скоро увидимся.  
Он повесил трубку и скорчил рожу Баки.  
— Если не Тони Старк со взорванной лабораторией или не мой подрядчик, требующий встречи именно в четверг вечером, то рожающий друг? — сказал Баки с ухмылкой. Стив кивнул и залпом прикончил виски. Еще до того, как поставил стакан на стол, он понял, что это было большой ошибкой.  
— Черт, я не могу сесть за руль.  
Баки пожал плечами.  
— Дай мне ключи.  
— Ты же выпил столько же, сколько и я.  
— Ключи, — потребовал Баки. Стив отдал ключи и непонимающе посмотрел на Баки. Баки кинул ключи Граммерси. — Ты же знаешь, где живет Стив?  
-За исключением восьми лет, которые мальчик провел в пустыне, я всегда знал, где он живет, — проворчал Граммерси. — Я включу это в твой счет.  
Стив не стал задавать вопросов и позволил Баки вывести себя из паба на декабрьскую улицу. Такси остановилось почти сразу, и Баки потянул Стива внутрь.  
— Святой Джон, — сказал Стив водителю. Водитель кивнул, отъезжая. В этот момент Стив понял две вещи: во-первых, он был пьян. А во-вторых, Баки все еще был рядом с ним. — Ты все еще здесь?  
— Рождение твоей крестницы — не повод прерывать свидание, — сказал Баки. — Да хрен там! Да, я здесь.  
Усмехнувшись, Стив наклонился, чтобы поцеловать Баки. Его губы были такие же мягкие и податливые, как на вид. Намек на растительность приятно щекотал подбородок Стива. Язык Баки был на вкус как смесь виски и сахарного печенья. Стив был уверен, что это самое эротичное, что он когда-либо пробовал.  
— Эй! Никакого секса в моей машине, — возмутился водитель с переднего сиденья.  
Неохотно они оторвались друг от друга и сели рядом, соприкоснувшись бедрами (Стив уже почти был готов попросить водителя развернуться и отправиться обратно к нему домой).  
— Здорово, что ты захватил печенье, — сказал Баки, беря в руки контейнер, про который Стив совершенно забыл. — Я полагаю, оно будет пользоваться большой популярностью.  
Они приехали в больницу и были посланы в приемный покой, который был наполнен цветами и подарочными корзинами, в том числе, и с мини-кексами. Стиву даже не нужно было спрашивать, кто это сделал. По крайней мере, Тони не притащил двухметрового плюшевого кролика, как в прошлый раз.  
— Стив! — воскликнул Клинт, обнимая его. — Слава богу!  
— Все так плохо?  
— Нам уже пришлось отправить детей к тете Дарси и дяде Жаку, что, конечно… — начал Клинт.  
— Да, все плохо, — согласился Стив. — Клинт, это Баки.  
— Ох, эм, привет, — сказал Клинт, нахмурившись. — А ты кто?  
— У нас со Стивом было свидание, — сказал Баки со скромной улыбкой.  
Стив определенно почувствовал, что алкоголь начал действовать на него во время поездки в такси, а он был немного больше Баки. Поэтому Баки сейчас был более пьян, чем он сам.  
— Ты привел парня, с которым был на свидании, на рождение твоей четвертой крестницы? — спросил Клинт.  
— Да, — ответил Стив. Ему очень хотелось поцеловать Баки прямо здесь и сейчас, в приемном покое, но он сдержался, потому что Гейб и Монти появились в комнате с двумя стаканами кофе.  
— Стив, слава богу, — сказал Гейб. Он передал стакан с кофе Монти и стиснул Стива в объятиях.  
— Слава богу, Стив, — Монти передал кофе Гейбу и обнял Стива. — От тебя несет спиртзаводом.  
— Я был на свидании.  
Как и ожидалось, Клинт, Монти и Гейб оживленно завопили. Это, что еще более предсказуемо, вызвало недовольство медсестры за стойкой.  
— Ты шеф-повар, — спросил Гейб, пожимая Баки руку.  
— Да я знаменит, — сказал Баки, распутно улыбнувшись Стиву.  
— Это уже третий четверг подряд, когда наше свидание срывается. Поэтому, да, я пару раз упоминал тебя.  
— Не обращай внимания, он чертов идиот, — сказал Монти. — Он прожужжал все уши о тебе с момента первого занятия.  
— Да неужели, — спросил Баки таким голосом, будто Рождество наступило на две недели раньше.  
— Не обращай на них внимания. Они слишком давно знакомы, чтобы уважать личное пространством друг друга или остальных, — сказал Стив.  
— Нет, я думаю, мы поступим так. Я останусь здесь, чтобы узнать все грязные подробности, а ты отправишься успокаивать беременную женщину, — сказал Баки, толкая его к дверям палаты Пегги. Стив с притворным недовольством посмотрел на него и отправился туда, где его ждали.  
Пегги в этот раз не сломала его руку (она сломала один из пальцев Дэниела), но была близка к этому. Нат первой держала на руках дочь Пегги, Шэрон. Стив — вторым.

 

**Говядина по-бургундски**

На следующее утро Стив проснулся в своей собственной постели. Это было не то, чего он ожидал.  
Однако, он проснулся не один, по крайней мере, он очень на это надеялся. Но был один неприятный факт: они с Баки были почти полностью одеты. Где-то по дороге между больницей и квартирой Стив умудрился потерять штаны (он смутно помнил, как говорил Баки, что его квартира находится в двух шагах и если у Баки есть какие-либо чувства, то они должны остаться у Стива. Зато хорошо помнил, как они с Баки целовались, пока оба не рухнули от изнеможения) и рубашку. На Баки не было джинсов и рубашки, которая была надета поверх футболки. Так как Баки развалился на животе на половину кровати, можно было увидеть множество шрамов на левой руке. Они начинались возле плеча и заканчивались около локтя. Это было жуткое сочетание ожогов и следов от осколков. Баки говорил, что был в панике, когда ему сказали, что нужно будет ампутировать руку и он не сможет больше готовить.  
Стив нежно и медленно начал водить кончиками пальцев по поврежденной коже.  
Медленно Баки приоткрыл восхитительные голубые глаза и посмотрел на Стива.  
— Сколько времени, — хрипло спросил он.  
— Половина десятого.  
— А тебе разве не нужно на работу? -спросил Баки  
— Нет. Когда мы были еще в больнице, позвонил Тони, и мы все получили выходной. Я не удивлюсь, если он уже позвонил твоему подрядчику и отправил кого-то присматривать за работой в твое отсутствие.  
— Он немного странный, правда? Тони? — спросил Баки. — В хорошем смысле, но странный.  
— Да, — согласился Стив, прижимаясь ближе к Баки, пока ему не удалось полностью оказаться под его протянутой рукой. Баки был очень теплый. В квартире Стива в 9:30 утра в декабре было довольно прохладно. Сейчас Стив не мог понять, как обходился тонким одеялом. — Он устроил на работу всех Коммандос. Он купил мне эту квартиру, Нат и Клинту отдельную квартиру и заплатил за их свадьбу. Он оплатил нам всем поездку в Мэн на первую свадьбу Монти и Гейба. Он сконструировал для Клинта специальный слуховой аппарат, который позволил ему продолжать военную службу.  
— Он купил мне ресторан рядом с домом, квартиру над ним, заплатил подрядчикам и дизайнерам за полный ремонт, — добавил Баки. — И все, что я сделал — пережил его похищение.  
— Он сказал, что ты спас полковника Роудса, — сказал Стив.  
— Если это так, то я не помню ничего, — сказал Баки. Он замолчал на секунду. — Единственное, что я помню — я в огне, затем меня чем-то накрыли. И потом я кричу на врачей, чтобы они не вздумали ампутировать мою руку.  
Стив приобнял Баки за талию, которая находилась под менее удобным углом, чем ранее, и соскользнул ниже. В районе предплечья, где топорщился рукав футболки, он почувствовал рубцы от ожогов, которые опускались ниже плеча. Он почти ожидал, что Баки вздрогнет от прикосновения, но прошло семь лет, с тех пор как произошло одно из самых трагических событий в жизни Тони Старка. Но Баки не вздрогнул, а наоборот, обхватил руку Стива.  
Стив потерся носом о нос Баки и нежно поцеловал. Но прекрасный момент был испорчен бурлящим желудком Стива.  
— Я приготовлю завтрак, — сказал Баки, выскользнув из постели и взвизгнул, опустив ноги на холодный пол. Тони как-то предложил прислать работников положить теплые полы, но Стив посчитал это излишней роскошью. Он часто жалел о своем решении.  
Поэтому, вместо того, чтобы смело наступить на пол, Баки запрыгнул обратно на теплую кровать.  
— У тебя есть какие-нибудь тапочки?  
— Да, — сказал Стив. Он пошарил ногой под своей половиной кровати и вытащил одну тапочку, стараясь не касаться холодного пола.  
Он протянул искомое Баки, который надел их, ворча на то, что у Стива слишком большие ноги и тапочки с него сваливаются. Стив услышал, как он шебуршит на кухне, и безошибочно угадал журчание кофейника. Не в силах сопротивляться искушению, потому что он никогда не видел, как Баки готовит, Стив сделал безумный рывок к шкафу, схватил толстый рыбацкий свитер, который принадлежал его отцу, натянул пару толстых шерстяных носков, и отправился на кухню. Он не уверен, что Баки будет делать, но стало понятно, что лучшие французские тосты, чем когда-либо мог приготовить Стив. Разница лишь в том, что вместо обычных молока и яиц и корицы, он использует гоголь-моголь с ромом, мускатный орех, гвоздику и корицу.  
Пока Баки готовил, Стив налил кофе.  
— Какой кофе тебе сделать? — спросил Стив.  
— Черный, — ответил Баки, и Стив протянул ему чашку.  
— Как шеф-повар, ты часто питаешься вне дома? — спросил Стив, облокачиваясь об кухонный стол.  
— Как правило, только завтракаю, — сказал Баки. — Даже ради спасения жизни я не смогу приготовить нормальные бублики, поэтому за ними приходится ходить.  
Стив задумался.  
— А как ты оцениваешь рестораны? Ну, у тебя должно быть больше критериев оценки, чем у простых посетителей. Что является для тебя стандартом?  
— Для меня главным критерием оценки является картошка, — сказал Баки, ухмыляясь. — Ирландцы.  
Стив засмеялся и выпил свой кофе, пока Баки заканчивал с тостом. Он был горд собой, когда Баки пришел в восторг от найденного в холодильнике кленового сиропа.  
— Сэм и Мария прислали из Вермонта, — объяснил Стив. — Мария из Монпелье, и она всегда удивлялась, что я не пользуюсь хорошими вещами.  
— Куда ты его обычно добавляешь, — спросил Баки, усаживаясь на обеденный стол.  
— Ну, я делаю блинчики Bisquick, — сказал Стив.  
Баки мгновенно скорчил испуганное и обиженное лицо.  
— Именно поэтому Наташа и записала меня на курсы, — сказал Стив.  
— И спасибо ей за это, — сказал Баки, нарезая свой тост. Стив делал то же самое и удивился, как удивительно по-домашнему это выглядело. Стив в свитере, семейных трусах и носках, Баки — в футболке, трусах и тапочках Стива. Они пьют кофе и едят тосты.  
— Так чем ты собираешься заниматься в неожиданный выходной?  
Стив пожал плечами и успел себя остановить прежде, чем сказать «тобой».  
— Наверное, буду рисовать. Пеппер проводит благотворительный аукцион, а я вызвался нарисовать несколько работ. Не уверен, что их продадут, но все же.  
— Не уверен, что продадут, да? — голос Баки звучал недоверчиво. — Ты должен показать мне эти работы, я оценю.  
Стив не знал, что на это ответить, поэтому согласился показать Баки свою студию после завтрака. Холодные, но яркие солнечные лучи проникли в комнату через окно и попали прямо на картины Стива. Он нервно топтался на месте, пока Баки рассматривал его работы.  
— Они не очень… — начинает Стив.  
— Стив, — перебил его Баки. Его тон заставил Стива замолчать.  
Стив замолчал и позволил Баки осмотреть все работы. Позади он нашел большую картину. Она была нарисована по фотографии, которую Стив сделал много лет назад в Афганистане. На ней были изображены все, кроме Стива, сидящие на койке Дум-Дума. Он написал ее для себя. Хотел сделать всем по копии, особенно для Кишико Мориты и мистеру и миссис Дуган.  
Они все были одеты в пустынный камуфляж, даже Нат. Она обняла Клинта за плечи (хоть это было задолго до того, как они начали встречаться), а Клинт приобнял Монти. Одна рука Монти на шее Гейба, а Гейб навалился на смеющегося Дум-Дума. С другой стороны от него сидела Пегги, хихикая над сидящим с краю Дэньером, а Морита растянулся у них на коленях, как кинозвезда 40-х на фортепиано. Картина была полна жизни. Стиву хотелось думать, что это не его интерпретация, а оригинальное изображение.  
— Все такие молодые, — сказал Баки, уставившись на картину.  
— Да. Нат и Пегги было по 19. Гейбу — 20, мне — 21, Монти и Клинту по 23. Дэньер и Дум-Дум казались стариками в свои 25, а Морита, вообще был старым хрычом.  
— Сколько ему было, 26?  
Стив кивнул  
— Тим и Джеймс?  
Стив показал на Дум-Дума и Мориту.  
— Сочувствую, — сказал Баки.  
— Прошло уже много времени, — сказал Стив. — У остальных дела более или менее хорошо.  
— Это хорошо, — сказал Баки, ставя картину на место. Он подошел и обнял Стива.  
В этот выходной они так никуда и не вышли. Точнее, они сходили в магазин, потому что содержимое холодильника Стива было крайне печальным. В магазине они наткнулись на Дарси и Дэньера, которые так и исполняли обязанности няни.  
— Вы посмотрите, кто тут, — сказал Дарси, одарив Стива и Баки развратной улыбкой. — Привет, я — Дарси. Единственный натурал в Старк Индастрис.  
Стив и Дэньер обменялись взглядами, готовые поспорить с этим, но сказать было нечего, потому что Дарси был прав. Ну, за исключением Пеппер, разве только.  
— Баки, — сказал Баки, пожимая руку Дарси. Кэти и Тимоти Джеймс уставились на него.  
— А я тебя помню, — сказал Кэти. — У тебя все еще дурацкое имя.  
— Я знаю, — сказал Баки. — А я слышал, у тебя появилась сестренка, юноша?  
Тимоти Джеймс нахмурился, затем посмотрел на Стива, Дарси и Дернье за объяснением. Баки стало неловко.  
— Ему полтора года, не беспокойся, — сказал Стив, взяв Баки за руку. — Ладно, ребята, увидимся.  
Он наклонился обнять Кэти и Тимоти Джеймса и проигнорировал подмигивание Дарси и Дэньера.  
— Они встречаются? — спросил Баки, когда Дарси и Дэньер скрылись из виду.  
Самым точным ответом было смущенное пожатие плечами  
— Честный ответ, — сказал Баки со смехом. Он медленно заполнял тележку продуктами, на которые Стив никогда бы и не посмотрел. Такими как дрожжи и мука.  
— Ты собираешься что-то печь для меня, — спросил Стив, толкая Баки плечом.  
— Для тебя? О, нет. Исключительно для себя, — сказал Баки, ухмыляясь. Стив еще никого не целовал посреди магазина. Но понял, что это ему понравилось. Особенно, когда старушка злобно на них посмотрела.  
— Я должен кое о чем тебя предупредить, — сказал Стив позже, когда они уже вернулись в его квартиру и Баки готовил хлеб. Руки Стива покраснели в тех местах, куда Баки стукнул его деревянной ложкой за попытку стащить тесто. — Я ни с кем не встречался…уже …пять лет.  
Баки внимательно посмотрел на него.  
— Окей. Надеюсь, за эти пять лет ты спал с кем-нибудь? Если нет, то хлеб вполне может подождать.  
Стиву очень хотелось сказать нет, оставить хлеб на кухне и позволить Баки взять себя. Но он был слишком честен.  
— Я всего лишь не ходил на свидания.  
— Окей, — сказал Баки. Но это не помешало ему поцеловать Стива и схватить его за задницу.  
***  
В понедельник утром вся шея Стива была в засосах. Он пытался скрыть их воротником и шарфом, потому что в середине декабря было бы логично носить шарф.  
Шарф помог до того момента, как он вошел в офис, и Клинт и Нат набросились с двух сторон и стянули его. Чудо, что вообще случайно не задушили.  
Клинт присвистнул, когда увидел синяки на шее Стива.  
— Да, да, — сказал Стив, отталкивая Клинта. Он попытался скрыть покрасневшее лицо и улыбку, наклонив голову.  
— Черт возьми, Стив, — сказала Нат. — Следы укусов выглядят впечатляюще.  
— Да, вы бы посмотрели на мою работу, — пробормотал Стив. Он сразу же пожалел о своих словах, потому что они были ужасны (хотя это и была правда), и потому, что Нат никогда не пропустит такое.  
— Стив Рождерс, ты — развратник! — сказал Клинт с определенной ноткой гордости в голосе.  
— Клин, я клянусь… — сказал Стив, забегая в свой офис. Он действительно беспокоился о Кэти. Если она вырастет и станет похожа на этих двух…  
Новость о засосах Стива и других визуальных подтверждениях того, что он переспал, распространилась по офису еще до обеда. К нему зашли почти все, с кем он близко общался, начиная с Марии, затем были Дарси, Дэньер, Гейб, Монти, Джейн, Тор, Брюс, Бетти (она даже обняла его), Сэм, Пеппер и, наконец, Тони, полный самодовольства.  
Стив обедал в своем офисе за закрытыми дверями.  
Во вторник было лучше, но не намного. По крайней мере, засосы прошли, а Баки нужно было работать в ресторане, где у него были курсы, и встречаться с подрядчиком, занимающимся рестораном, который купил Тони. В среду было терпимо, но в четверг все, кого он знал, желали удачного последнего занятия. Все его коллеги, в том числе Пегги, которая появилась вместе с Шерон, осталась расспросить Стива о его пока-еще-не-бойфренде.  
— Из того, что мне рассказали, кажется, он ничего, — сказала Пегги, улыбаясь и укачивая Шерон. — Кажется, он действительно беспокоится о тебе.  
— Ты думаешь, что он — мой Дэниел? — спросил Стив, щекоча нос Шерон. Она чихнула. Это показалось самым очаровательным из всего, что видел Стив.  
— Что-то вроде того, — согласилась Пегги. Она забрала ребенка, поцеловала Стива в щеку и пошла показать ребенка Джейн и Тору. Он появился, когда родилась Кэти. Но Тор лучше всех ладил с детьми, хоть и был немного выше и в два раза шире Стива.  
Стив провел много времени, готовясь к занятию. Он посмотрел рецепт говядины по-бургундски и нашел его отличным и абсолютно ужасным. Но, черт возьми, у него получилось приготовить куриный пирог с нуля. К тому же, он был уверен, что Баки придет на помощь раньше, чем он все испортит.  
Баки встретил его у дверей класса поцелуем. Стив был уверен, что в ближайшее время ему не надоест целовать этого человека.  
— Привет, — сказал Стив, улыбнувшись.  
— Ты же составишь мне компанию, пока я буду смотреть за всеми шестью печами? — спросил Баки слегка с отчаянием.  
— Конечно. Как будто у меня есть выбор.  
Баки расплылся в улыбке и снова поцеловал его. Ему пришлось быстро отступить назад, потому что пришли Пьетро и Кристал Максимов и сестра-близнец Пьетро Ванда со своим мужем Джонасом. За ними вошли Энджи и Дэвид, Фогги и Карен и Джессика и Люк. Стив отступил в свой отсек, остальные приветствовали Баки и благодарили его за отлично проведенные шесть недель. Стив усмехнулся себе под нос и увидел зубчик чеснока на столе. Больше он не вызывал у Стива удивления.  
— Отлично. Я бы хотел поблагодарить вас всех за отличные занятия, — сказал Баки. — Теперь мы начнем с того, что поставим воду для виноградного лука.  
Стив посмотрел на виноградный лук. Он был небольшого размера, с головку чеснока. Стив поставил воду, одновременно пожарил бекон, отдельно обжарил грибы и морковь. В другой сковороде куски говядины жарились в масле.  
— Потом будет сложно очистить, — сказала Джессика. Стив посмотрел на свою сковороду и увидел коричневый налет, приставший к стенкам. Да, она права. Будет сложно.  
— Вам не нужно будет очищать. Нам это понадобится.  
Они все смотрят на Баки, пока тот показывает, как складывать все ингредиенты к казан. Баки назвал его Le Creuset, Стив понял, что это название бренда. После того, как лук, морковь, грибы и говядина оказались внутри, они добавили чашку вина в ту кастрюльку, где жарилось мясо. Жидкость покрыла налет от говядины (Баки назвал это вайя. Стив не стал спрашивать, почему), все тщательно перемешали. После этого они полили полученной смесью остальные ингредиенты и добавили говяжий бульон, который Баки приготовил отдельно.  
— Теперь нужно накрыть крышкой, поставить в печь и вернуться через три часа, — сказал Баки. — Ничего страшного, не так ли?  
Все согласились.  
— Кроме того, по названию можно подумать, что это изысканное блюдо, которое трудно приготовить. Вы можете воспользоваться им, чтобы удивить родню ваших супругов.  
— Родственники твоей супруги тебя очень любят, — сказал Фогги.  
Баки засмеялся.  
— Я вроде как один. Вроде как.  
Стив поднял глаза как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как Баки ему подмигнул.  
— Это печально, — сказала Энджи. Баки засмеялся.  
Все начали собирать вещи, чтобы отправиться куда-нибудь на эти три часа.  
— Эй, Стив, мы собрались пойти посмотреть новые Звездные Войны, — сказал Пьетро. — Пойдешь с нами?  
Оказывается, все собрались провести вместе три часа перед последним ужином. Баки смотрел на него, давая молчаливое согласие пойти, если он захочет.  
— Спасибо за приглашение, но я пообещал Ба… Джеймсу, что помогу ему прибраться и присмотреть за всем. Может быть в другой раз?  
— Конечно, — сказал Пьетро. Все ушли, оставив Стива и Баки наедине.  
— Теперь мне даже жаль, что у меня нет родителей, которых ты мог бы впечатлить своей готовкой, — сказал Стив, прислонившись к столу рядом с Баки.  
— Зато у меня есть, — сказал Баки, ухмыляясь. — И три младших сестры.  
— Ну, у меня есть Коммандос, — признал Стив. — И все у Старка.  
— Да уж. Мне почему-то кажется это более пугающим, чем 5 инспекторов с моей стороны, — сказал Баки.  
— Ну, они по большей части безобидные, — сказал Стив. Кроме того, без Наташи я бы никогда не попал бы на эти занятия.  
Баки засмеялся и быстро поцеловал Стива в шею. Стив попытался проигнорировать реакцию всего организма на это. По большей части, он проиграл.  
— Интересно, она в курсе, что у меня есть занятия и для одиночек? — сказал Баки. Стив не знал этого и нахмурился.  
— Серьезно? — он спросил. Баки кивнул.  
Если честно, подумал Стив. Если бы я был в классе для одиночек, Баки, может быть, и не заметил меня.  
— Мы готовим лазанью, блинчики с мясом и прочее, — сказал Баки — Огромное количество блюд, которые могут храниться некоторое время. В группе в основном одинокие мужчины.  
— Они держат руки при себе? — спросил Стив с внезапной ревностью. Баки явно был не из тех, кто флиртует со всеми подряд.  
— Да.  
Он наклонился и положил голову Стиву на плечо. Стиву это очень понравилось.  
— Можно я кое-что спрошу?  
— Давай, — ответил Стив.  
— Почему вы с Пегги расстались? — спросил Баки. У Стива скрутило желудок. Он не намеренно скрыл тот факт, что они с Пегги встречались. Просто не упоминал этого.  
— Как ты узнал? — спросил Стив, понимая, что это не тот ответ, которого от него ждут. Но ему было интересно.  
— У тебя около 12 картин с ней, — сказал Баки. — И больше половины довольно откровенные.  
— Наверное, стоит их отдать Дэниелу, — согласился Стив. Он вздохнул. — Мы расстались, потому что мы — два безрассудных, импульсивных человека. Было намного хуже, когда оба служили в Спецотряде. Нам нравилось постоянно волноваться друг о друге, и было … лицемерно, когда мы притворялись, что волнуемся о ком-то другом. Нам гораздо проще быть друзьями, чем парой.  
— Поэтому Пегги и вышла замуж за милого и безопасного педиатра, — сказал Баки.  
Стив засмеялся.  
— Не дай ему обмануть себя. Он платил за медицинское образование деньгами, полученными за службу в армии.  
Они провели большую часть времени на обеденном столе. Стив умолял Баки позволить нарисовать себя. В итоге, он сделал набросок на задней стороне одного из рецептов Баки. Стив обнаружил, что Баки, когда использует рецепты, держит их в папке на кольцах, потому что почти все они его собственного изобретения. Он любезно разрешил Стиву испортить один с колкэноном, потому что знает его наизусть.  
Стив нарисовал только лицо Баки, но хотел изобразить его полностью. Конечно, ему хотелось бы сделать большую картину с обнаженным Баки, но решил, что Баки выглядит голым слишком хорошо. Он хотел нарисовать Баки, стоящим возле плиты с чашкой кофе, только что проснувшегося, с растрепанными волосами и с полузакрытыми глазами.  
— Наташа определенно знала, что ты преподаешь и одиночкам, — сказал Стив, когда три часа почти подошли к концу. — Она никогда не ошибается.  
— Тогда почему она притащила тебя на занятие для пар? — спросил Баки. Они почти опустошили бутылку вина, что казалось Стиву непрофессионально, так как начальник Баки (Стив знал, что его имя Пирс) был здесь. Но Баки убедил его, что завтра, в пятницу, его последний день. В конце концов, у него теперь есть свой ресторан.  
— Возможно, она хотела, чтобы я почувствовал свое одиночество как можно сильнее, — сказал Стив, — Чтобы испытать меня и заставить что-то изменить.  
Баки засмеялся.  
— Это очень похоже на Сэма. — Затем понял, что Стив не знает, о ком идет речь. — Мой приятель, Сэм, из Ассоциации Ветеранов. Он постоянно мне говорил о том, что нужно давать уроки парам, пока я был один.  
Стив нахмурился. Очевидно, это был не тот ответ, которого Баки ожидал.  
— Сэм из Ассоциации Ветеранов? Сэм Уилсон?  
Баки моргнул.  
— Да. Ты его знаешь?.  
— Мы все его знаем, — сказал Стив, все еще хмурясь. — Он был тем неудачником, которому пришлось иметь дело с Коммандос, когда мы вернулись. Он…мы сделали его почетным членом. После этого он женился на Марии, которая все время поддерживала связь Старк — ЩИТ.  
— Ну, надо же, — сказал Баки и его глаза сузились. — Как они общаются с Наташей?  
— Очень хорошо, — сказал Стив, поняв, куда Баки клонит.  
Они посмотрели друг на друга и засмеялись.  
— Боже мой, они нас свели, — сказал Стив, от смеха опустив голову на стол.  
Баки, смеясь, взял свой телефон и набрал номер, в котором Стив узнал номер Сэма. Стив услышал знакомый голос на другом конце провода. Прежде чем повесить трубку, Баки сказал:  
— Как ты мог!  
— Мне кажется, мы им должны, — сказал Стив.  
— Как минимум, мы должны поблагодарить их, — согласился Баки. Он наклонился через стол и поцеловал Стива.

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание автора: 
> 
> Кулинарные курсы вместе со Стивом посещали:   
> Энджи Марнирелли (Агент Картер) и ее придуманный муж Девид   
> Джессика Джонс и Люк Кейдж   
> Пьетро и Кристал Максимофф  
> Ванда Максимофф и Джонас (псевдоним, который иногда использует Вижен)   
> Фогги Нельсон и Карен Пейдж 
> 
> А вот женатую слишком долго пару придумайте сами.


End file.
